This project involves the concurrent online acquisition and realtime processing of data from a number of analytical instruments and experiments. This project also involves the control of bacterial growth experiments and of a behavioral system for studying pain mechanisms. A dual processor system has been configured to support this effort. Each processor supports a multiprogramming operating system which allows many experiments to be run concurrently. An additional CRT and another spectrophotometer have been added to the system. Also, an electrostatic line printer capable of producing shaded plots has been interfaced. A system to correlate neural spike data with behavioral data is being designed at this time.